


Trust, Even in Sleep

by InsaneRedDragon



Series: For Intended Use Only [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Sub Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 16:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13127064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/pseuds/InsaneRedDragon
Summary: Merlin’s eyes get heavy as Harry runs his hand over his scalp and down his neck. He doesn’t want to go to sleep, he wants to stay awake and watch the way Harry looks at him, but it’s impossible now to fight the pull of sleep.The last thing he knows, before he buries his face in Harry’s stomach and falls asleep, is the weight of Harry’s hand on his neck and the knowledge that Harry will take care of him when he wakes up.





	Trust, Even in Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elletromil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/gifts).



> This fic has been percolating in my head for months now, and Christmas seemed like the best time to finally write it and gift it to my darling Elle. I hope you enjoy, even with the unusual (for me) fade to black.

“How many hours this time?” Harry asks.

Merlin looks up from where he’s just dropped onto the couch and attempts to glare. He knows he’s missed the mark when Harry levels him with one of his own, unimpressed.

“Only thirty-four,” he says. “I’m getting old.”

Merlin feels the hours of work in his bones now, the ache in his hands and knees. He frowns when he thinks that even just a year ago he could have come off a shift longer than this and still found his way down by Harry’s feet. Now the thought of kneeling makes him wince, even as his mind yells with need.

For a moment it’s all too much, and he takes off his glasses to press his palms to his eyes. He takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly, before he drops his hands and puts his glasses on the side table.

“Jamie still says the subdermal adrenaline implants aren’t ready for testing yet, but I think he’s stalling.”

He’s blurry, but Merlin can just make out Harry opening his drawer and the sound of a pill bottle being pulled out. He stands up and walks to the side of the room to pour a glass of water. 

“Of course he’s stalling. He knows the minute he tells you they’re ready, you’ll insist on getting one and then everyone in R&D will have to deal with you using it to hover over their shoulders more than you already do.”

The words are light, but Merlin can hear the note of concern in Harry’s voice, no matter how he tries to conceal it.

When Harry sits down beside him, Merlin edges closer and presses their shoulders together. Immediately Harry’s hand comes up to rest on the back of his neck, idly running his fingers up over his scalp and back down.

He puts his other hand out in front of him, palm up, revealing two small pills.

“Take these, my love.”

There is no doubt about what they are. Merlin’s gone through the exact same motions with Harry when he was back from a hard mission and sleep wouldn’t come.

He shakes his head. “No pills, Harry. You know that’s not what I need.”

“That’s exactly what you need,” Harry replies, shaking the pills in front of Merlin until he takes them. Harry reaches across him to grab the glass of water and hands it to him as he continues.

“We both know that you won’t be able to get to sleep without them. And you’re too exhausted for us to do anything else now. I promise to take proper care of you after you’ve slept.”

Merlin huffs but doesn’t argue, swallowing the pills and drinking the entire glass of water without any further prompting. He knows Harry is right, though he won’t say it outloud, and he’s too tired to even give a token of protest.

Harry kisses his temple and Merlin sighs wearily as Harry starts to fuss. This, at least, is routine, even if it won’t end as he wishes it would. The constant presence of Harry’s hands as he directs Merlin to undress is a familiar comfort. It’s not quite enough, but letting Harry take control of something so simple eases some of the tension he’s been holding since he arrived.

Together they manage to shed Merlin’s shoes, belt, jumper, and tie. The pills are starting to kick in, and Merlin finds himself leaning heavily against Harry’s side, mind finally starting to slow down.

“Lay down for me,” Harry says, already guiding Merlin down the couch so he can lay his head in Harry’s lap. “I don’t need you falling asleep awkwardly and then forcing me to move your dead weight.”

Merlin chuckles as he shifts and bends his legs to get into a comfortable position. When he’s finally settled, head cushioned on Harry’s thigh and knees pressed to the back of the couch, he looks up. 

The early afternoon sunshine is streaming through the window behind Harry, haloing his head in light. It filters through his hair and when he smiles down at him, all the air is punched from Merlin’s lungs.

“I love you, Harry,” he murmurs.

Harry’s eyes soften and his smile brightens. “I love you too, Merlin.”

Merlin’s eyes get heavy as Harry runs his hand over his scalp and down his neck. He doesn’t want to go to sleep, he wants to stay awake and watch the way Harry looks at him, but it’s impossible now to fight the pull of sleep.

The last thing he knows, before he buries his face in Harry’s stomach and falls asleep, is the weight of Harry’s hand on his neck and the knowledge that Harry will take care of him when he wakes up.

\--

Normally Merlin wakes up easily. A single chime of his alarm and he’s alert and ready to get out of bed, with Harry being the one to grumble and cling to his arm with pleas of  _ five more minutes _ . The pills, however, have Merlin slower to rouse, fighting waves of lethargy to wakefulness. 

The first thing Merlin registers is how warm he feels. He thinks at some point Harry must have covered him in the blanket from the back of the couch. But then he realizes the heat is coming from behind him. He squirms a little to pull away from the source only to hear a soft moan, one Merlin instantly knows has come from Harry.

He blinks open his eyes to find that night has fallen while he slept. The room is dark, a lamp somewhere on the other side of the room casting a faint glow onto the windows.

“Harry?” His voice is sleep rough, and he clears his throat before asking again, “Harry, what…” His voice trails off when Harry leaves an open mouthed kiss to the back of his neck and he finally comes fully awake. 

Harry’s body is pressed tight to his back, the heat radiating off of him. Merlin can hear the quickened pace of his breath and feels the warm air ghosting over his neck. Then Harry rolls his hips and it’s Merlin’s turn to moan, surprise and desire rolling through him in equal measure.

His trousers and pants are pulled down around his thighs. Harry’s hand is clutching at his hip, and Harry’s cock is buried deep inside his ass. It’s a testament to the strength of the pills that it took Merlin this long to recognize what is happening.

They’d talked about it. Of course they had, Harry wouldn’t have ever tried this if they hadn’t. But somehow it was something they’d never actually done. It seems like such a wasted opportunity now that they are here, Merlin already feeling the itch under his skin starting to lessen the more he focuses on the way Harry fills him up. 

Now that he’s paying attention, Merlin can feel how Harry can’t quite keep his hips still. They rock against his ass, soft but incessant, each movement shifting Harry’s cock inside him.

Merlin cranes his head to look over his shoulder, suddenly needing to see the man. Harry’s face is flushed, and his eyes are dark as he looks back at him.

“Fuck, Harry…” He moans again as Harry thrusts a little harder, now that he isn’t trying to keep from waking him. “How long?”

Harry’s voice is strained when he finally speaks. “You were out for… for about eight hours.” He rolls his hips just right and they both gasp at the sensation. “But I know that’s not what you meant.”

A complaint is already on Merlin’s tongue when Harry moves his hand from his hip to check his watch. But he forgets it immediately when Harry’s hand comes back, this time to wrap around his cock instead.

“I started opening you up fifty-eight minutes ago,” Harry says as he starts moving his hand, dragging the palm perfectly over Merlin’s length. It takes barely more than two strokes to have him fully hard and rocking himself between Harry’s hand and cock. “And it's been forty-five since I slid inside you.”

Merlin moans again, but this time because of the image Harry has painted for him. Harry’s a patient man, but he’s also never been one to deny himself pleasure that is there for the taking. He can only imagine the control Harry exerted to keep from fucking Merlin properly while he slept. But no matter what Harry wants, Merlin's needs come first, and he knew that Merlin would need  _ this _ .

A whispered  _ sir _ is out of his mouth as soon as he thinks it, and Harry shudders behind him. There are no more words after that. Just Harry’s soft grunts and Merlin’s quickened breaths as Harry finally takes what he wants and gives Merlin exactly what he needs.

Later, after Harry has wiped them both clean and put their clothes back to rights, it’s Merlin who finally covers them in a blanket. He drags the one from the back of the couch and wraps it around both of their shoulders where they sit.

Harry pulls him closer and Merlin feels his smile pressed to head when he rests it on Harry’s shoulder. He still feels drowsy, and he’s certain that it won’t be long before he falls back to sleep.

“It’s alright, there’s no need to stay awake,” Harry says against his scalp, already knowing what’s going through Merlin’s mind. “Eggsy’s plane lands in three hours. We can wait here until it does and then we can all go home, to bed, together.”

Merlin hums his agreement and lets his eyes close. That does sound nice, and if he knows their lad, he’ll be thankful for a little more sleep before Eggsy arrives.

The last thing he knows, before he lets sleep overtake him once more, is Harry entwining their fingers together and promising that this can be their new routine for settling him when he’s exhausted. Merlin thinks that maybe this is a better solution than an implant.


End file.
